


The Monsters Out There

by RagnarokAscendant



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagnarokAscendant/pseuds/RagnarokAscendant
Summary: Short Story, posted for UWRT 1103





	

ACCESS FILES: Case 124592-D

 

ENTER PASSWORD: **********

VALID. ACCESS GRANTED

 

ACCESS FILES: Station Audio Logs

ACCESS GRANTED

 

Log 1:

 

*yawning* Well, cryo’s just as advertised, isn’t it? Boring as all get-out.  _ (pause) _ Well, let’s see. I’m  _ [this data has been redacted] _ , head observer for station  _ [this data has been redacted]. _ It’s nothing too important- Class Three planet, bit on the high end with gravity, but nothing special. Not much on the surface to speak of...eh, that’ll take a while to change, won’t it? Anyway, looks like I’m going to get woken up every few hundred rotations. Just enough to keep track of things...god, this assignment is going to be boring.

 

Log 2:

 

Life here is aggressive, more than I could have believed. Capture and dissection of some of the higher ones reveals that they produce incredibly potent combat drugs  _ on their own _ in response to trauma. And that’s just the tip of the iceberg….watching them could actually be interesting….

  
  


Log 304:

 

_ Finally _ something interesting is starting to happen. This place has been recovering from some  _ [this data has been redacted] _ disaster- probably why I got stuck out here in the first place… _ (clears throat) _ . Anyway, looks like we’re looking at some potential intelligence here. Fire, hunting-gathering, all that. This will be interesting…

 

Log 308:

 

Okay, forget what I said. These... _ things _ ...are complete psychopaths. Just...no, you can review the camera logs later...I don’t want to talk about it. I’m going to be having nightmares for  _ weeks _ already…

 

Log 502:

 

_ Oh sweet merciful God there’s more of them! _

 

Log 503:

 

Okay, I’m calm, I’m calm…..alright, comprehensive report time. 

 

These  _ things _ look like what happens if you cross a  _ [this data has been redacted]  _ and a  _ [this data has been redacted] _ , and then decide to hand the resulting offspring a fun little bundle of personality disorders. I’ve seen more acts of cannibalism and sacrifices to primitive deities than I care to think on, and that’s just the tip of the freakin’ iceberg.

They’re all over the bloody planet, too. Just my freakin’ luck. 

War...seems to be something they  _ love _ doing. I’m not joking- the moment one of those little  _ [this data has been redacted] _ poked their heads out of their caves and saw another group of their kind, the first thought through their ugly heads probably was ‘how do I kill these  _ [this data has been redacted] _ ?’

And they’ll work out how to do it, to. 

What sort of species  _ does _ that?

 

Log 602:

 

_ Who the hell gave the  _ [this data has been redacted] _ iron?! _

_ They made it themselves? How?! Why?! They already have things to hit each other with! _

 

Log 702:

 

Alright... there's been damn near constant fighting now, centered on  _ [this data has been redacted] _ . Half of them don't even seem to have a reason for it- it’s  _ traditional _ to slaughter your enemies and display their severed bits in your house. The only bits of peace the camera logs show are when one tribe grows strong enough to have wars far away from the rest, and even then, all the others eventually gang up on them, and destroy that tribe. It’s happened more times than I can count, and the last one was one of the biggest...and with the biggest fallout.

It looks like they’ll all kill each other off, the way things are going. Thank god. 

Look, I’m staying for one more round, and if they’re still there...I’ll keep going.

 

Log 703:

 

What the _[this data has been redacted]!_ The _[this data has been redacted][this data has been redacted][this data has been redacted]_ and _[this data has been redacted][this data has been redacted][this data has been redacted]._ I will _[this data has been redacted]_ with a _[this data has been redacted][this data has been redacted]_ and it will be the most delicious soup I have ever eaten!

(deep breathing)

They have gunpowder now. I’m not even sure how. They’re still fighting constantly, and it’s getting steadily worse, especially around  _ [this data has been redacted]. _ It’s a slaughter down there…

If in one round they’ve gotten firearms...I don’t want to know what will happen next. Requesting a  _ [this data has been redacted], _ effective immediately. We cannot let these...barbarians...spread any further.

 

Log 704:

 

It made them angry. God help me, it was the most destructive option we had, and all it did was make them angry! 

 

They are coming. Warn the others.

  
  


The Humans are coming, and they are pissed.

  
  
NO FURTHER LOGS AVAILABLE.


End file.
